fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Dragon Soars in Crocus
'Year X805: ' A young man who looked about 23 years of age walked along a trail, contemplating the events that had happened in the past years. He had stopped a dark guild, as well as saved his now best friend, who was currently training in a location that he could not tell the name of. His thoughts however were interrupted by a tug on his hand, causing him to look over at a young girl, who looked no older than he was, but was a good several inches shorter than he was. "Aaron I have been thinking..." Her voice tailed off as he looked off into the distance. 'This cant be good...' Was his only thought. "I want to settle down..." When the young man heard this he practically tripped over his own feet as she had said what he had wanted to ask her. "I want that as well Elizabeth..." Aaron said in response as he held the girl's, now named Elizabeth, hand. "I think that's a good idea." Said a masculine voice walking on the right of them. Aaron looked over at his mentor, and father figure Etherion. "I actually know of guild in Crocus that we could stay at." "Well that settles it. Let's go." Aaron then let go of his girlfriends hand as he started sprinting in the direction of Crocus. It wasn't much longer before they came into the bustling city; the Capitol of Fiore. Aaron made a beeline for the guild, not stopping to take a look at the scenery. That's when he stopped at the guild hall. It was staircase that led underground, with only a dim, green light illuminating the cave's darkness. Despite its appearance it looked well excavated and sturdy. Aaron looked at his two companions. "Well this is it. Either of you two want to come down?" "Actually I want to go look for an apartment to rent. it's probably best if just you join the guild, after the past years I have had enough of battling." Aaron nodded at her knowing full well what she was feeling. He then looked to Etherion who just shook his head. "Come on kid. I'm a dragon, I shouldn't join guilds, plus I can go with her and keep an eye on her." Aaron laughed a bit as his response as he waved them both off and proceeded down the stair into the cave. A dark presence suddenly exploded into the room. Immense fear gripped Aaron, paralyzing him in place. From the darkness walked a figure that seemed to radiate darkness. Even the magical aura he presented was black in coloration. He was clad in black armor, his eyes sunken, as if he was eternally tired, with pale skin and red eyes. "Who're you?" he said, his voice reverberating throughout his skin, causing it to crawl. He continued to walk up to Aaron until he was inches away from him. "Oh right, you probably can't speak." Suddenly the fear gripping him was alleviated as the man's aura disappeared. There were very few times that Aaron had felt that type of presence before. The first time was when he had first seen Etherion in his full dragon mode, the second had been when he saw Elizabeth almost die. And the last time had been when he saw the leader of a dark guild take his demon form and proceed to beat him and Genisus to death, or close to it. However he knew better than to let the man know his fear, but when the aura disappeared he felt better. With a calm voice he spoke to the man. "My name is Aaron Fox. I am here to join the Dragon Gunfire guild." "Well then," said the intimidating man, "I suppose you were able to make it through the guild's defenses. Follow me to the master." He led Aaron through the halls of their guild hall. There were many strange individuals. He saw a man wearing a scarlet blindfold; a man with long crimson hair; another with long fingernails and a spear; and a man with light skin and green eyes, also donning black armor, among the many faces in the guild hall. He opened a large wooden door. There sat a man with tan skin, sitting at a desk, conversing with a young-looking woman with strawberry-blonde hair and light skin. "Master William!" interrupted the man in black. "We have a new recruit." The tan man smiled. "It has been some time since a mage last joined us. Hello, young one, who might you be?" Aaron took in all of the strange people with great interest.he had interacted with some guilds before, and met lots of interesting mages, although it was a nice change to have them not trying to kill him. When he saw the guild master his senses immediately picked up a dragon and he knew that the man Infront of him was a dragon slayer. "Aaron Fox is my full name, but just Aaron will do." "Well, I'm William Mercury, guild master of Dragon Gunfire. I see you've already met Jason. He's the program manager of our Spartoi. And this lovely lady is Miriam. She's the strongest mage in our guild." Aaron looked at the lady and knew in an instant that she was strong. It wasn't the aura that she put off, it was just the way she was talking to William the moment before. She seemed very collected as well as being lovely. He gave a soft smile to her and held his hand out to her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am." He then turned back to William and shook his hand. "As well as you sir." "Nice to meet you as well," responded Miriam. "Now Aaron," said William, "if you truly wish to join our guild, there's an interview you must go through first." The word interview caught him off guard. He knew that guilds tended to have their own right of passage for new members. Some had battles, others had tests, while others still, had obstacles courses, but he had never heard about one doing just an interview. Deciding that it would be best to not be nonchalant about this he spoke in a more different voice than before, it was more of mix between calm with a small hint of something else that anyone but a dragon slayer wouldn't be able to tell. It wasn't threatening, it was more of him letting the other man know he wasn't a child. "Hm interesting. Well I am perfectly fine with that. When do we start?" "It'll only take but a moment," said William. "Miriam." The mage walked up to Aaron, and placed her hands on either side of his head. A surge of magic power could be felt traveling through his body and into Miriam. After only a few seconds, she removed her hands from his person. "He's good." "Excellent," said William. He pointed a finger at Aaron, a violet version of the Dragon Gunfire symbol appearing on his shoulder. "Welcome to the Dragon Gunfire guild." Aaron looked at the guild mark on his shoulder, admiring both the color of it and the design of it. He looked back at William and nodded. "Thank you for accepting me into the guild." William approached the mage, and ruffled his hair. "I'm glad to have you. Now, you should probably be off, go meet your guild mates. Jason would be happy to show you around Nidavellir." "I'm not a tour guide," said Jason in an irritated tone. "Come on Jason," said William. The two stared each other down for a while before Jason sighed. "Fine. Follow me." He motioned towards Aaron as the two walked out of the room. "The boy has had a sad past," said William. "I know," replied Miriam. Aaron followed the older man, looking around at the guild and digesting the new information. However he couldn't get used to the idea that Miriam had seen at least a portion of his past. He tried to keep much of it hidden as he had dealt with telepaths before, but she was stronger than the others. He pushed this thought to the back of his mind as he continued walking and thought out loud, "Hmm this is my first time in a guild where every mage wasn't trying to kill me...." Category:Roleplay Category:RP Category:Dragonmaster714